


You'll Do Okay

by NidoranDuran



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Female Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6587206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The usually dominant Roxie switches roles with her girlfriend, Marley, to see what the goth can dish out, not knowing what she's in for. Patreon poll winning idea from Kinky no Kyoukai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Do Okay

Roxie thought very highly of her sexual prowess, and the idea that her girlfriend, Marley, could actually dominate her very effectively seemed almost laughable. Not that she thought ill of her beloved deadpan goth and her own abilities, but there was no way a first-time domme could possibly put the aggressive and insatiable bassist through her paces. "Bring it," she said boldly, smiling as Marley sat on her stomach and cuffed her wrists to the bedposts, the two of them both completely naked save for Roxie's combat boots; she couldn't help it, she liked keeping them on during sex; they doubled as her fuck me boots, even nights where she wasn't going clubbing and her girlfriend was the only partner she had in mind.

Marley secured the cuffs tight around Roxie's wrists and leaned back. "Thank you for letting me try this," she said, her voice its usual deadpan. It had taken Roxie a long time to work through the specifics of her girlfriend's strangeness and her still tone of voice, but the effort had been well worth it. At least, most of the time. "There's a lot of things I've been curious about for a long time now, and I appreciate the chance to do them. I know that it's a big change from what you usually do." Marley had never been in control before; she tended toward the submissive side hard, and it was only intensified by the eagerness with which Roxie liked to be in control, but now, she was in the driver's seat for a chance.

"Mhm," Roxie said, trying not to sound dismissive of the bold new ground her lover was breaking as she lay there. She didn't have very high hopes she'd have her mind blown, and in fact there was an almost teasing air to this as she lay there, wondering what her beloved could do but not expecting the greatest of things from it. She'd agreed to it out of morbid curiosity, but she couldn't well wear that smugness as she lay there and let Roxie at her. "Well, I'm sure you'll do okay."

With a nod, Marley pulled back off of Roxie. To her credit, the general lack of emotion in her movement helped to hide any nervousness she may have had; every movement was precise and served its purpose in the most direct manner possible. She straddled her lover's mound, pressing both their slick pussies together, and pulled one of Roxie's legs up over onto her shoulders, into their rather typical scissoring position. Nothing too strange, although the handcuffs seemed a little bit out of place and unnecessary in that context; not that Roxie said anything lying there curious and wondering where this would all be going as she licked her lips; if nothing else, at least she'd get a nice, steady round of tribbing.

And indeed, to the great confusion of the punk rocker, that was exactly what she got. Marvel started to rock back and forth, grinding their mounds against each other with a nice rhythm, fast enough to suit Roxie's need for pounding excitement, but also tempered with enough patience to let it build a little bit, keep them both from tiring out. Especially Marley, who by virtue of being in control had to pace herself and their entire night much better. Little did Roxie know, though, exactly what kind of pacing Marley had in mind for them as they tribbed. As normal as it was, as pointless as being tied to the bedposts seemed, Roxie was still moaning within seconds, enjoying herself as she just let Marley's weirdness roll on, enjoying the steady sensations that otherwise would have filled her night with delight anyway.

"You feel so wet," Marley noted. In some strange way her disaffected, monotone manner of talking in bed had come to almost become charming to Roxie; it didn't stay that way forever, trembling and eventually giving in to little moans and bursts of emotions as her body was worn down by constant attention, but Roxie had come to adore her quirky girlfriend's bland and steady tone even before it got shaky. It was strange, but it was so utterly Marley, and Roxie adored everything about her strange goth. "And you're close."

"Nngh, fuck yes I am!" Roxie shouted out. She was a play of contrasts against Marley, vocal and vulgar. From the first moment lips locked and hands were going for articles of clothing, she was an absolute treat, loud and acting like this was going to be the best sexual experience of her life. Nothing was too minor for her to flare up passionately about, and to make matters even better, the girl practically had a hair trigger, and it wasn't very long spent scissoring before all of her telltale signs where there; she was a gaping, moaning wreck kicking about, struggling against the bindings out of an intense, inescapable need to move. She couldn't keep still for anything. "Oh fuck Marley, I don't know what your idea of domming me is but this feels so good, I--"

An instant before Roxie had come undone, it was all gone. Marley pulled sharply away, and Roxie was not only denied the sensation of cumming, but with the deflating sensation that came with not getting it. She felt robbed, everything she deserved pulled brutally away from her and leaving her a fitful wreck to squirm and whine. "Come the fuck on," she pleaded, looking up at her stone-faced girlfriend. "What is this bullshit?'

Marley didn't respond with anything other than the faintest of taunting smiles, which only infuriated Roxie even further. The goth climbed up onto Roxie's face, settling down comfortably upon it as she grabbed hold of the headboard. A satisfied moan left her lips as she pressed her sopping wet pussy down to her girlfriend's lips, adoring the way she could feel her squirming beneath her. "If you want me to touch you again, then you had best get licking."

Roxie was in disbelief. To the boisterous rocker, 'domination' meant sitting on faces and pounding holes raw with a strap-on. Never had she left someone on the verge of cumming, and it showed; the mere thought drove her mad, the overly sensitive girl kicking and struggling against her handcuffs, frustrated snarls muffled by a puffy mound shoved against her mouth. She knew she had no choice in the matter, but that didn't mean she had to be happy about the denial, about the cruel tease. How could Marley do this to her? Her overly sensitive, needy body couldn't handle such denial. But the hand grabbing at her hair and tugging on it left her with no choice, a forceful reminder of what she wasn't getting until she behaved. So, reluctantly, she just accepted it, and began to eat her evil girlfriend out.

Few things could so reliably make Marley moan as feeling Roxie's pierced tongue pressing against her needy pussy. The barbell piercing provided something firm that could rub along her sensitive, puffy pussy as Roxie's soft, wet tongue did most of the work, a little focal point of pressure pushing against her labia and at the best of times right up against her clit, providing her with delight. The effect was immediate, Marley gasping just a little as her breath tightened; she hadn't been brought to the edge by their scissoring, but her body was definitely heating up now to a degree where she was turned on enough that the thorough eating of her pussy was exactly what she needed, and she savoured everything about the eager, albeit reluctant and frustrated, attention.

There was nothing fair about this. If Roxie had just been pounded into the mattress by her beloved Marley, everything would have been great, but instead she had been brought to the edge, left to rub her thighs together in vain frustration as her tongue worked at the pussy of the wicked woman who had left her like this. And she did, both because she had to and because Marley's sweet snatch was an absolute delight, but there was definitely enough frustration within her that she was set on not having the time of her life in the process. All she could think about was how wet she was, a soaking, hot mess needing so much to just be pushed over the edge, but her body was pulling back. It had all been part of the plan and she knew it, but it wasn't fair. It was cruel and nothing else.

Seemingly unconcerned about such things, Marley rode her cruelty--and in the process, her girlfriend's cute face-all the way to release. She cried out, growing closer by the second. Her hips rolled and her entirely body shuddered, electrified by the amazing sensations bearing down upon her. There was something fascinating about the changes that throbbed within Marley as she got worked up, the way the deadpan, doll-like girl came to life as her body ached and sensation burst forward. She didn't make conscious efforts to seem too flat or distant, she was just naturally a very inexpressive person. And indeed, she was still downright silent in comparison to Roxie, as only a few words and some scattered moans followed as her body tightened up, her climax powerful and carrying her off into a delightful, throbbing swell of bliss. She bucked hard against Roxie's face as her body lit up in those few brief moments of breathless abandon.

"Okay," Roxie said as Marley pulled up off of her face. "There, you had your fun, now you can let me get off, right? Right?" She stressed the second 'right' extra hard; she had no patience for these games. Everything was about instant gratification with Roxie. She came fast and she fucked faster. Even her music was relentless sonic burst of energy, and she didn't want to play anything else. So when she was forced into being patient, it was not something she took well. "Don't be a fucking cunt now, come on. I can't handle this shit!" What she didn't realize was exactly how much she was playing into Marley's game, the way she begged, wrapped tight around the finger of the pale goth girl as she pleaded for release. She was too frustrated to even care, and even if she had realized she likely would have started cursing. Her legs went up into the air, spreading out and showing off her soaking wet twat. "Come on!"

Marley could have made her suffer even more. She was almost tempted to, in fact. But she didn't. Instead, slipped her head down between the slick thighs and began to devour Roxie's pussy with the kind of ravenous hunger that would immediately shut her up, give her exactly the kind of overly aggressive sensation that someone as noisy and brash as her needed. And immediately, her ears were treated to vulgar screams of delight, mingling curse words and moans in ways that left Marley very happy the walls of their apartment were as thick as they were. Not that she would have ever thought about silencing her; she'd flirted with the idea of a gag, but decided she liked Roxie's noise and needy screams too much to silence them.

It was heaven for the desperate Roxie, who was suddenly being treated to everything she'd been without. The overbearing bliss of having the tongue slithering around deep within her was all she'd wanted. "Ngh, you're so good at eating pussy," she groaned, meaning every word of it as her head pushed back into the pillow beneath her head and she once more slammed her hands forward, rattling the handcuffs as she struggled to get free. This was as amazing as it was agonizing, and she was too far gone to even realize how perfectly constructed and intentional everything Marley had done was, how she was being built up for something big and incredible. She didn't have the patience to even think, let alone the foresight to understand. When she was in control, sex was rough and fast, never with any planning involved as she just moved forward and decided on a whim what she would do next. Nothing was ever intentional or part of a grander scheme. It was always just there for the sake of it. Which, to be fair, did work exceptionally, but it left her with no understanding of what was being done to her.

Fingers soon joined Marley's tongue, the strong and wet muscle working her clit over as the digits pumped into her pussy, feeling the intense slickness of her sopping wet, leaking hole. She was such a mess, and she was loud and obnoxious about it too, holding none of her excitement back as she had to do everything she could not to thrash about and hump upward against Marley's lips. It was exquisite, the pleasure so great and much more focused. She knew on some level that it was because Marley knew what she was doing, but at the same time, she wouldn't have said no to taking control right back from her if given the opportunity.

Roxie had too many tells when she was cumming, and Marley knew all of them. She could tell on sight how close to release the punk rocker was, and she knew the precisely moment to once more pull away, stumbling back and licking her lips in teasing delight as Roxie screamed in frustration. "What the fuck are you doing?" she yelled. "Again? This is such bullshit, I can't believe you!"

"Quiet," Marley said, a single word commanding respect as Roxie grew still in worry, eyes wide. There was something authoritative about that single word, even if she spoke in her usual steady tone. "If you keep complaining, then I will simply draw this out even longer as punishment. I can do whatever I wish to you, you realize. So unless you want me to lie back against the headboard and finger myself for the next half hour, I suggest you behave. You don't want that, do you?"

It all clicked for Roxie, in the strangest way. She realized, staring at Marley, at the composed and in control goth, that Marley had taken control of the situation from her, and that she had underestimated everything about her. Now, she was paying the price for that. "N-no," she said, shivering as her thighs rubbed together, aching and slick. She wanted to get fucked so bad, but suddenly had an understanding for how little her wants guided the moment. When Roxie dominated, she did so exclusively through the physical, but Marley had not only taken her body, but used her control over it to dominate her mentally as well, and the nasty surprise waiting for Roxie was that she was being forced to act obedient and calm.

"Then what do you want?" Marley asked, licking her lips as her hands ran forward, up along Roxie's outer thighs.

"I want to cum," Roxie whined, biting her lip as she spread her legs again, showed to Marley one more time just how insufferably wet she was.

Power was addictive, and Marley was suddenly rethinking her status as a hard bottom as she knelt between Roxie's legs, savouring the control and dominance she held over the punk. "And what's the magic word?" Her fingers slipped inward and began to dance along the space where thigh met pelvis, far enough from Roxie's pussy to be nothing as far as the pleasure went, but even there was thoroughly soaked.

"Please," left Roxie's lips with a single quivering breath, and never had she said it so humbly before.

Marley could have drawn it out further. She knew that she had Roxie right where she wanted her, but there was so much more fun to be had in giving her what she wanted. She shoved three fingers into her girlfriend, down to the last knuckle, and began to fingerfuck her white-haired girlfriend senseless, thumb rubbing aggressively against her clit as she gave Roxie a taste of her own medicine, but only after being pushed to such a state of sorry desperation that there was almost no hope of holding on. Deep into the dripping snatch she went, watching as Roxie melted into a trembling, noisy mess of struggle and madness.

Roxie screamed as she came almost immediately, her body too primed and sensitive to ignore it. Her pussy quivered and she was brought right off the bat to a squirting orgasm, the kind of release that usually took a few rounds to induce, but she had found it immediately. A spray of clear nectar gushed upward as Roxie slammed her hands forward in a desperate struggle, but she couldn't break the headboard. Her head rolled back, shoulders lifting up off the bed as the heels of her combat boots dug into the bed carelessly. "Fuck! Thank you so much, I needed that!"

But the fingering didn't stop. Marley's lips curled into a wicked smile as the second stage of her wicked fun began; Roxie was always more sensitive in the afterglow, using that momentum to push through multiple orgasms, and with her body in such a desperate state now, the climaxes came rapid fire. Noisy howls filled the room as Roxie's hips bucked, the fingers pounding her to no end as she came again and again, forced to confront her addiction to release as each successive orgasm was drawn out of her. She was forced to cum time after time with no end in sight, until she could barely even form words and she was a shuddering wreck, and it hadn't even taken very long either. Not after what Marley had done to her. Just an endless parade of squirting orgasms on the heels of one another, until her eyes rolled back and she was almost too weak to continue thrashing, fucked to the point of gibbering madness.

Marley kept going until she felt Roxie couldn't take anymore, until her tongue had rolled out of her mouth and she her squirming stopped. Only then did she pull away, everything soaked due to how many times she'd gushed, but that only made it even cuter in her eyes. "So," she said, and despite being steady in tone, it dripped with sardonic mockery as the breathless Roxie shook and twitched, fucked stupid by the careful and measured domination. "Did I do okay?"


End file.
